


Bet

by sinningbreaksthecycletoo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Don't copy to another site, Dorks in Love, Friends to Lovers, Jack probably planned this LMAO, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Strip Tease, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningbreaksthecycletoo/pseuds/sinningbreaksthecycletoo
Summary: Prompt: Striptease“Bam! I win again,” Gabriel announced, grinning far too smugly for anyone’s liking. “Looks like you owe me a striptease, Jackie.”





	Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up! I just want everyone to know that I'll be extremely busy for these next three to four weeks so I might be delayed a little bit, but I am determined to continue Kinktober and see it to its end! Wish me luck <3!
> 
> The list: https://tomanonuniverse.tumblr.com/post/188003753247/my-own-kinktober-2019-list

_ “Bam!  _ I win again,” Gabriel announced, grinning far too smugly for anyone’s liking. “Looks like you owe me a striptease, Jackie.”

The man in question groaned and sank into his chair, throwing his useless cards on the table. The people that were also participating laughed loudly at his misfortune. “Should have never made that bet, Jack,” Ana told him, dipping her teabag in her cup and sipping it with an extremely amused look on her face.

Gabriel laughed, leaning back. “Go on, then! Show us what you’ve got, golden boy!”

Jack stammered. “What, here?  _ Now?”  _ He said incredulously, looking around at the multiple people in the room with them. “Absolutely not. I said I’d strip for just you, not everyone in the room.” 

“You heard it here, folks!” Gabriel exclaims. “Jack Morrison just said he’d strip for me and  _ only  _ me.”

The blond snorted, punching the Latino’s shoulder. “You know what I meant, dumbass.”

The night goes on, the surrounding agents playing cards and exchanging stories (though that was mostly Reinhardt). One by one, though, they begin scattering and going back to their rooms, calling it a day. They had strung out their get-together as long as they could, since they never got to do them anymore, but they eventually needed to sleep to prepare for the reality of the next day. 

Jack and Gabriel remained the last two and in the end decided to walk out together. They reach Jack’s room first, but as Gabriel says goodbye and moves to leave, Jack grabs his wrist. “Wait. Come in,” he says, dragging him into the room. Gabriel’s brows furrow with worry. Not only was it strange, but Jack’s voice had a nervous edge to it.

“You okay?” He asks immediately, concerned for his long-time friend. Jack turns to him and smiles.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” he reassures and gestures to the edge of his bed. “Sit, please,” he says. Gabriel obeys, tilting his head as he takes a seat where he was told. He watched Jack pace before him, flexing his hands and tapping his foot while staring at the ground intensely, biting his lip nearly hard enough to draw blood.

Only then does Gabriel catch on. “Jack, you don’t  _ actually  _ owe me a striptease,” he says, getting to his feet. 

But Jack walks forward and puts a hand on his chest, pushing him back down onto the bed. Gabriel’s eyebrows shoot upwards in surprise. “I made a bet and lost it,” he said, walking back to where he stood before, “and I’m not one to back out of a challenge. But if  _ you  _ don’t want this, just say the word.”

Gabriel’s heart beat so fast he thought it would burst through his chest. He licked his lips and sat back, eyeing Jack expectantly. A small blush rushed to the pale man’s cheeks, and Gabriel had the brief thought of how adorable his blue-eyed friend looked at that moment. The thought was interrupted by the sound of Jack’s jacket falling to the ground.

Though he was still blushing there was a certain confidence about him that certainly overtook his entire hesitant demeanor. It was as though getting Gabriel’s approval was all he needed to flip a switch within himself. He toyed with the hem of his white shirt for a while, relishing in the way Gabriel’s eyes fixated on his fingers, waiting for him to take the garment off. 

In one quick motion the shirt was off of his body and on the ground. He allowed the other man’s eyes to roam his body and smiled. While he was distracted by his abs he let his hands slide downwards and toyed with the hem of his pants. Only when Gabriel’s eyes met his did he finally allow them to drop.

He heard the other man suck a breath through his teeth and almost giggled at his frustrated expression. For whatever reason, Gabriel clearly wasn’t expecting him to be wearing boxers, which sounds strange when he thinks about it. But he’s glad he’s got him so excited he thought he would get to see him fully bare so fast. 

Instead of taking it off like the rest of his clothes, Jack suddenly began to advance towards Gabriel. The other man looked positively startled when his hips were suddenly straddled. The blond above him grinned charmingly, grinding his hips down on the other man, not stopping until he felt a prodding between his legs.

“Well? How was my stripping?” He murmured into the other’s ear. 

Gabriel swallowed. “Incomplete,” he replied. “You’ve still got something on…” Jack pulled back and grinned at him, his own cock clearly hard and pushing through his boxers. 

“Guess you’re gonna have to take it off of me yourself.”


End file.
